The Sam's been Lost
by Kezziexx
Summary: "No, no! You don't get to do that! You don't get to yell at me after not excepting my apology and then get mad at me for not accepting yours!" Drabble


**My idea of what happened after Sam went after Freddie [READ BOTTOM A/N]**

* * *

Sam ran from the store catching Freddie in the parking lot as the sky dimmed from the sinking sun "I'm sorry! OK i didn't mean for you to get fired!"

Freddie stopped abruptly turning violently on his heels "Why Sam you didn't even want a job, what do you need it for anyway! It's not like you pay for anything! You either steal it or use other peoples money!"

Freddie heard Sam whisper slightly, the mummers resembling the likes of 'mothers bills' but anger took the best of him resuming his screams with "Exactly you have no answer!"

"I would of thought you'd of been at least big enough to congratulate me on a promotion" Sam retorted

"You always do this Sam. Make my life miserable! I get it, we aren't dating anymore but do you still have to wreck things for me?" Freddie's yelled throwing his fists in the air with exasperation, as his voice carried across the emptied grounds.

"No we're not dating anymore but we're still friends i wouldn't do that to you! "

"Well you did before!" Freddie hissed.

"Yeah before i was in love with you!" Sam cried her voice echoing.

Freddie's jaw dropped at the loud exclamation from the usually emotionally reserved girl

"God you're so caught up in pining after Carly again you can't see past the end of your nose to see that i still care! Despite what you said at Nora's, or how you tell me you love me and then go back after my best friend! Yanno i don't even think you meant it when you said it." Sam trailed off staring at her shoes with hurt.

"What do you mean? Said what?" Freddie asked confused!

Sam chuckled exasperated, was he really that stupid. For someone who only moments ago claimed he was smarter than her. He really was dumb. she'd said this in her head a thousand times "yeah of course, when you said you loved me you can't have meant it! You can't have said you love me and then only 3 months down the line be back "in love" with my best friend! Yanno, i could sort of excuse you for saying i love you too, if I'd said it first to protect my feelings but you said it first and didn't mean it. That's just low."

"Sam... I did mean it" Freddie spoke taking a step closer.

"Oh and i have a ton of evidence to back that up" Sam yelled sarcastically "what the 5 years of 'i hate you's' followed by our 4 months of arguments followed by make out sessions and then back to the 'i hate you's again! You really think I'm going to believe you?"

"Sam...I'm sorry" He spoke softly

"Save it!" she spoke exhausted by emotionally and physically

"Ergh! You're impossible!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air

"No, no! You don't get to do that! You don't get to yell at me after not excepting my apology and then get mad at me for not accepting yours!" Sam yelled once again the rage building

They stood silent for only moments but the tension surrounding them made seconds feel like eternity's after a low sigh Sam spoke

"I'm done." she spoke with a cracked confidence

"What? What do you mean you're done?" Freddie once again confused

"Us. Me and you. Lets face it, we were never going to work anyway. I think our someday has passed its deadline." She spoke as she kept a coldness on her face

"Sam, you don't mean-" Freddie spoke taking another step towards her raising his hand to touch her face.

Sam promptly moved back avoiding his touch interrupting him with "Yeah. I do. We both need to move on find people that aren't damaging for us. That suit us. Keep up with Carly, she needs a good guy. But us. "Seddie". I'm not going to kid myself anymore, dreaming of a day that's never coming. There's no point fighting a losing battle."

"But what if i want to win!" Freddie yelled determined

"Then win the Carly battle, because the Sam's been lost" without a hint of emotion in her voice

"Sam please." a tear spilled, racing down his cheek

Sam stood cold "no." and as she turned on her heels and walked away into the night she stopped and without looking back called "by the way. I quit."

* * *

**Let me please clarify I am! a Seddie Shipper, But i feel like if they decided move on Sam should be the person to do it. For once make Freddie heart broken. Dan uses Sam as an emotional punching bag & I really want Seddie obviously. But If he decides not to get them together he better have Sam break the deal to Freddie. Make up for iOAR & how jerkish he was in iPS  
**


End file.
